A rachels life
by CrackedglassBrokengirl
Summary: My first fan fic k so please r&r raexrob fic in high scool more of a summary inside by the way i love flames ok ok
1. Chapter 1

**A Rachel's Life **

**Summary I am Raven I am nobody: look my first fic k so this is about raven but I named her Rachel**

**So she's in her life this is like going to school and every thing so yea…pairings unexpected by characters Rae&Rob Star&Speedy Cy&Bee BB&Terra NO PAIRING FLAMES! But others I like constructive criticism.** **Yeah meeeee! **

Chap 1: A new day

Characters: **Robin/Richard Grayson**

**Raven/Rachel Roth**

**Starfire/Kori Anders **

**Speedy/Roy Harper**

**Cyborg/Victor Stone**

**Bumblebee/Erica Sarrellie**

**Beast boy/Garfield Logan**

**Terra/Tara Smith**

**Jinx/Jaclyn Levy**

**Mammoth/Jordan Stama**

**Gizmo/Matt Neil**

**Brother/Dillon Roth**

**Story: Hi I'm Rachel Roth I have a mom and a step dad oh yea and little brat of a stepsister**

**Ok stop my life not that cute and perfect k. I have no parents I have a seventeen-year-old bro He's really over protective since our mom died our dad well we never met him. It all started when I was 5 and my bro was 6 we had been living in a nice house and I had plenty of friends but my mom got a new job in Europe and we had to leave. My mother got sick and she had not been getting better and for the years that we lived here I became sixteen and my bro seventeen now were back home in l LA and I'm heading to my new school by the way a In this Rachel is a sk8er gurl **

**HI I hope u liked it I did please r&r **

Peace Out ppl RAE Chick 


	2. a new school new faces and old friends

RavenBall: I don't get you

Chicagonebananas: don't worry I will update and thnx

Sailormoonrobinravenfan: I'll make em longer thnx

Evanescence-goth: yea I did read 1 of yours and I liked it and thnx

**Hi thnx 4 reviewing and I'm updating **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any teen titans stuff **

Chap: 2 a new school new faces and old friends After moving into their new house Rachel and Dillon were putting the very last box into their house when they closed the door Rachel looked at the clock and it read 12:00 After that she immediately blurted out 

O my god we seriously need to get some sleep! she looked over and saw that her brother was already asleep on the couch so she went upstairs and changed and got into bed but she couldn't sleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

She woke up and rummaged through her closet for some clothes and found a black T-shirt that said Pretty in Punk and some dark blue tilt jeans then looking at her shoes she found a pair of gray vans that had a turquoise lining so she took a shower and went downstairs and saw her brother running around trying to get ready for school.

Dillon had on a plain black t-shirt on with baggy dark jeans

Uh…I'm not even gonna ask said Rachel

What I forgot to unpack a lot of stuff last night said Dillon

Well we have to leave any way said Rachel

Yea we do so do you want a ride or what said Dillon Nope already got one said Rachel Ok said Dillon Alright see ya after school said Rachel Wait what are you taking said Dillon My board said Rachel O no you don't said Dillon What now said Rachel while rolling her eyes My car or your car said Dillon No Yes No 

Yes

No

YES!

NO! Rachel walked out the front door and before he could get her she was gone

She got to school all the kids were standing outside waiting for the bell to ring she got off her board and started to walk into the crowd of people so she just stood their waiting only she didn't know she was being watched one guy in all of the crowd was looking straight her way so he walked over very nervous like

Uh… are you new here said the guy

Huh o yea I am Rachel Roth said Rachel

Umm not to be weird or any thing but your name sounds so familiar said the guy

Well I guess my name could be a common one said Rachel

No not that were are you from said the guy

Here…said Rachel

O did you use to go to arlind elementary school a when I was five but-she was cut off by him

You said Rachel Roth right said the guy

Uh yea-said Rachel

Rach it's me Rich remember he said

R-Richard…Richard Grayson she said

Yea remember now he said

O my god I'm so happy to see you she said while hugging him and he blushed

That's so weird I thought I would never see you again yea me too

The bell rang and she went to the office so did he she had to get her mentor…

There I think that's enough peace out Rae chick


	3. skool sux

**All right here we go.**

**Chap3: School sucks **

At the office. Ravens pretty happy with her mentor because it's Richard. (Woooo hoooo for her) so they're both happy.

" So what's first?" said raven

" Uh…homeroom." Said rich

"Ok"said Rae

Class 1

Class 2

Class 3

Class 4

Class 5

Class6 lunch

Ravens locker is right next to Richards.

"Oooooooo well look what the school let in a punk I'm soooooo scared." said the winch of the school that thought she was so tough.

"Hello Jaclyn have you gained weight." Said Rae (ooooooooooo)

Said the background a teacher just stood there looking at Jaclyn

Uh… hi Mr. Andrews "hello Jaclyn said Mr. Andrews what's going on here." "O nothing were just catching up," said Jaclyn. "I see…well off with you to lunch all of you now" said Mr. Andrews.

"I don't remember jax and her to drones that's when we were younger Rich" said Rach "because we all used to be friends…c'mon the guys are gonna be thrilled to see you" said Rich. "Ummm…who" "you remember Vic, Roy, Gar, Tara, Erica, and Kori."Said rich "Uhhhh…"said rach "Just wait" said rich "ok"said rach they got to the lunch table the others thinking it to be a normal day wasn't everybody sat down until gar said

"Dude!" "Who is that?" "You guys remember Rachel," said rich everyone looked at him and her with shock

"Wait that Rachel" said Vic they both nodded "the one that moved away when we were like five" They both nodded again silence then" "well welcome back Rachel" they all said Rachel and Richard looked weirded out of how they took it well then the two just shrugged and started their lunches.

Hola I have know idea what happened so sorry for not updating lol haha hee hee

**Peace out ppl**


End file.
